The present disclosure generally relates to an electric storage device, an electric storage device assembly, an electric and electronic apparatus, an electric moving means and an electric power system, and a method of assembling an electric storage device assembly.
An electric storage device in which a battery unit is housed in a case is well known. The electric storage device has external terminals of both positive and negative electrodes of a battery unit for electrically connecting to both electrodes from the outside of a case, and an electronic component, and has a structure in which the electronic component can be accessed only when at least one side of the external terminals of both electrodes is disconnected from the battery unit.